


A Day in the Life of Margo

by Jermayn



Series: Bret Heeder [2]
Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jermayn/pseuds/Jermayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo gets an unusual visitor with interesting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Margo

Margo poured another cup of coffee from the thermos she kept under her desk. The documents that covered her desk today warranted the extra dose of caffeine. Ten separate lawsuits were being presented to the local judge this week and the lawyers needed statements for each of them. Thirteen contracts that didn't need to be forwarded to Lily needed to be read and signed. Also, two guild memberships were overdue. The Tilderson brothers were notorious for their late payments. She would solve that tomorrow.  
The bell above the entrance jangled but Margo continued to read the pages in front of her. "Good morning, Bret." The overworked farmer was very punctual. Even with that ridiculous tax debt the man daily volunteered a couple monsters to service clients by the inn. Monday thru Friday the man brought in cum and money for the guild. "How much did you bring in today?"  
"He won't be coming today." The gloomy voice startled her. Margo looked up. Kay's dour little sister stood before her desk. The girl was wearing her usual dark and broody getup, a deep purple dress with frills and black stockings. She looked uncomfortable, her eyes shifted to the door to Cordelia's lab and back repeatedly. Margo recalled the last time the girl had been inside the guildhall and grimaced. Cordelia had become less than professional.  
"What's wrong? Is he okay? Or did something happen to the farm?" Margo brought herself back to the matter at hand. It had to be important to get Ellenor inside the Guild.  
"Tom got into Bret's room last night and mated him. He says that he won't be able to leave the house today and needs someone to come and run the farm for him."  
"Wait, Ellenor. Who is Tom? And why didn't you get the sheriff? If Bret was raped, Sheriff Harding needs to know. And I'm going to need to get him to fill out a couple of forms." She started to dig in the top left drawer of her desk.   
"Tom is the catguy that Bret keeps in his house. And Bret wasn't raped, he was mated. It's different." The girl's face was twisted in annoyance.   
"Ellenor, was it what Bret wanted?" Margo was pretty sure that Bret didn't have intercourse with his stock. The man still blushed whenever he talked to her aunt and Lucy.   
"No, he always locks his bedroom door at night. He says it didn't latch last night. Tom got in and started while he was asleep. Though he didn't seem very unwilling this morning as I left." The morose girl shuddered. "Tom got protective and wouldn't listen to Bret. I had to leave the kitchen without my eggs and toast."  
"If Bret didn't want to have sex, that means what Tom did is rape." Margo was horrified that her friend had been treated in such a manner.   
"Not necessarily." Cordelia emerged from her lab to stand in the doorway. "Monsters react most strongly to the emotions of the humans around them. Anger, fear, joy and sexual need in humans are reflected in the monsters. Tom would not have had sex with Bret if Bret hadn't felt horny. While humans are capable of controlling their desires and have social mores and taboos concerning sex, monsters don't. With the notable exception of the elves, monsters are incapable of higher thought. There are those at the university who were discussing the reclassification of elves as demi-humans because of this."  
"And what about the humans who just had their social mores and taboos broken? Should we just tell them that it wasn't rape? Half of the court cases on my desk are about similar situations!"  
Ellenor cut in. "Margo, I have things to do. Can you send someone to the farm to take over for Bret today? It needs to be a girl, so that Tom doesn't get territorial."  
"Yes, I can get Brittany to go. I'm sure Aunt Roxie can spare her for today. Tell Bret I'll have to work on a more permanent solution later." Margo held out a bundle of paper, "Have him read this and sign it. Also tell him I need a testimony of his encounter with Tom in case this gets to court."  
"Okay, thank you Margo." The smaller girl took the papers and quickly left. Cordelia let out an amused huff.  
"What's so funny?" Margo turned to the older woman.  
"You don't need a testimony if Bret doesn't press charges."  
"What are you implying?"  
"You just want a play by play. Seriously, Margo, go find yourself a man and get your itch scratched. My dildos are gonna do it for you much longer." Cordelia turned and walked quickly back into the recesses of her lab, ducking the stapler headed her direction.


End file.
